fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Legend of The Heroic Autobots
'Ancient Legend of The Heroic Autobots & All Powerful Sailor Soldiers, Victorious Union Of Magic & Technology--The Great Galaxy Star Protectors / Defenders Of The Universe ' is a fan fictional story based on the Japanese cartoon series: Sailor Moon & a crossover reference with The American toy franchise: All TV shows, movies, & video games of Transformers shall be following their original stories with major additions from Sailor Moon. The Silver Millennium took place in the 21st Century. The Moon Kingdom was not destroyed. All The other planetary kingdoms are still intact as well. The main theme of The story is the The Great War Between The Moon Kingdom & The Dark Kingdom. The Great Cybertronian Civil War between The Heroic Autobots & The Evil Decepticons Plot The univers is caught up the chaos & bloodshed of 2 grand scale civil wars. The first one is called the Transformers Civil war or The Great War between Optimus Prime & The Heroic Autobots & Megatron & The Eviil Decepticons. Their war has caused the death & destruction of the Transformers homeward, The Planet Cybertron. The second one is The Great Magical War or The Ultimate War Of Light & Darkness between The Moon Kingdom under the leadership & guidance of The Current Queen Of The Moon Kingdom & Supreme Commander Of The Sailor Soldier Civilization: Neo-Queen Serenity / Sailor Cosmos & The Dark Kingdom under the command of its current ruler: Queen Nehelenia / Sailor Chaos. This war has brought destruction to all the planetary kingdoms of once peaceful era called The Silver Millenium. The 2 great conflicts have been brought to Earth with the human race getting caught in the crossfire as well. Now The humans will have align themselves with Optimus Prime, Sailor Cosmos, & their armies to defeat their enemies once & for all. and restore absolute peace to Cybertron & The Enire Galaxy. Moon Kingdom / Sailor Soldier Civilization Supreme Commanders / Senshi Primes *Sailor Cosmos *Sailor Midnight *Sailor Eclipse Infinity Sailors *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Mars *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus *Sailor Earth *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Nemesis Kinmoku Sailor Soldier High Council *Sailor Andromeda *Sailor Polaris *Sailor Comet *Sailor Singularity *Sailor Nebula *Sailor Rainbow Prism *Sailor Selenium *Sailor Nova Proxima *Sailor Kakyuu *Sailor Kinmoku *Sailor Diamond Dust *Sailor Angel Zodiac Sailors *Sailor Aquarius *Sailor Leo *Sailor Capricorn *Sailor Libra *Sailor Aries *Sailor Leo *Sailor Virgo *Sailor Pisces *Sailor Gemini *Sailor Taurus *Sailor Scorpio *Sailor Sagittarius Moon Kingdom Elite Guard *Sailor Universe *Sailor Iron Mouse *Sailor Aluminium Siren *Sailor Lead Crow *Sailor Tin Cat *Sailor Truth *Sailor Hope *Sailor Grace *Sailor Destiny *Sailor Egyptopia *Sailor Star Fighter *Sailor Star Maker *Sailor Star Healer Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots / Superion Protectobots / Defensor Valkyries The 9 Maximals Worlds *Moon Kingdom *Cybertron *Earth Movies Video Games Television Shows Trivia *Serenity is Queen Metalia's niece because her mother, Queen Serenity & her are sisters, Serenity is a lot of Light & Dark energy inside her, but she was able to control it completely & without any problems at all. *The Silver Millenium took place in The 21st century. The people of Earth know about the existence of The Moon Kingdom & all The Planetary Kingdoms. *Serenity & Nehelenia are cousins because Queen Serenity & Queen Metalia are sisters. they can also transform into their most powerful Sailor Soldier forms: Sailor Cosmos & Sailor Chaos. *Sailor Midnight & Sailor Eclipse are Sailor Cosmos' sisters. *All the heris of The Solar System are rulers of The Galaxy after the deaths of their parents including Queen Serenity after the war with the Negaverse. *Serenity is the current Senshi Prime or The Supreme Commander Of The Sailor Senshi Civilization after the death of her predecessor, Sailor Galaxia & the current Queen Of The Moon Kingdom after her mother's death. Category:Sailor Moon Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Transformers Fanfiction